


TechCrunch Disrupted

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gavin hears about rumors of his sexual improprieties, he assumes Gilfoyle has been spreading the word about their past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gilfoyle was in his hotel room at TechCrunch. He was trying to sleep, but it was difficult knowing the humiliation he was about to face at Pied Piper’s presentation.

He received a call. The number wasn’t in his contacts, but he recognized it immediately and answered the call. “What could you want?” he asked.

“I need to talk to you. Come up to the Penthouse Suite,” Gavin said. He hung up immediately. Gilfoyle was annoyed that he was so confident that he’d just hang up like that, but he also knew he had to go.

He knocked on the Penthouse door and was immediately buzzed in. He walked in and closed the door behind him. “It’s been a while,” he told Gavin.

“What are you planning, you little shit?” Gavin asked.

Gilfoyle raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?” 

“That awful Bachman person from Pied Piper threatened to reveal information about my sexual improprieties today,” he said. “I wondered what he could possibly have on me, then I discovered that you’re on the Pied Piper team. Just because Nucleus had an incredible presentation today, doesn’t mean you can go and destroy me. Best case scenario: I successfully sue you for slander and garnish your wages for the rest of your pathetic life. Worst case scenario: Someone digs up the truth and you’re facing charges for prostitution, not to mention being in the country illegally. You want to go to prison or be deported?” 

Gilfoyle stood there with his arms crossed, staring back at Gavin. Finally, he asked, “Are you done? First off, having someone deported to Canada isn’t a strong threat. It’s just not.” 

“You would be facing serious charges--” 

“Second,” Gilfoyle said, interrupting him. “I haven’t told a soul. Erlich was bluffing. Being full of shit is what he does. Okay?” he asked.

“It’s not okay!” Gavin said. “Someone who’s trying to beat my company-- and doesn’t have a chance at it, by the way-- and is, in fact, probably pretty fucking desperate for a win... knows something that could destroy me.” He quickly added, “Although, to reiterate, you would suffer far more than I would. I have a formidable legal team. You don’t even have a visa.” 

“I actually do now, but I take your point,” Gilfoyle said. “Anyway, I have no interest in taking you down this way. Aside from everything you mentioned, it wouldn’t help Pied Piper. No one’s going to say ‘oh, isn’t that the compression from the guy who outed Gavin Belson after sucking his dick a lot for money? I bet that’s the best one on the market.’” 

Gavin gave a little nod of acknowledgment, relaxing a little. 

“Plus, I actually believe that your personal business is your personal business,” he said. “I hate almost everything you do, but filthy things with men? Who gives a shit? It’s fucked up that’s the one thing that would actually make people turn on you.” 

Gavin was a little calmer.

“Are you done throwing your paranoid little hissy fit?” 

Gavin rolled his eyes and said, “I wasn’t being paranoid. Just careful.” 

Gilfoyle turned towards the door but then turned back around. “As you know, your team managed to get your Weissman Score on par with ours. Which means my company will probably not exist soon.” 

Gavin frowned. “Are you trying to blackmail me?” 

“Did you not catch the whole speech about how your personal business is your business?” Gilfoyle asked. “I’m talking about a job. Don’t you want to celebrate your big win today?” 

Gavin thought about it. He looked over Gilfoyle. “You grew out your hair. It’s terrible. And that beard...” 

“I know what you like,” Gilfoyle said. He stepped closer to Gavin and said, “I’m sure I was hard to replace.” 

Gavin made a noncommittal noise even though Gilfoyle had, in fact, been so difficult to replace that Gavin hadn’t even been with the same person more than once since him. He walked over to his safe and took out a couple of stacks of cash.

Gilfoyle said, “Take out one more stack. And you’re ordering room service for us.” 

“Fine,” Gavin said. “You better be on your best behavior.” 

Gilfoyle smiled and walked over to him, “Why? You like it when I’m bad.”

“I’m not in the mood for you to be bad,” Gavin said. “Take off your clothes.”

Gilfoyle undressed and got on all fours. Gavin knelt down behind him and felt up his ass. Now that Gilfoyle was right in front of him, and naked, it was really hitting him how much he missed him. He grabbed some lubricant and put it on his fingers then started fingering Gilfoyle. 

“Mmm,” Gilfoyle said softly. He wasn’t a big fan of Gavin, but it had been a while since his asshole had been played with and he had to admit it was nice. 

“You like that, you little Pied Piper bitch?” Gavin asked.

“Yes, sir,” Gilfoyle said breathily. 

Gavin pulled his fingers out and slapped Gilfoyl’s ass. “Flip over. I want you to look at me while I’m fucking you.” 

Gilfoyle rolled onto his back and watched Gavin undress. He was trying to put aside the fact that Gavin had just crushed Pied Piper and remind himself that this was just the deeply pathetic and almost hilarious self-obsessed man he’d always known. 

When Gavin was naked, he put on a condom and wrapped Gilfoyle’s legs around. As he pushed into him, he asked, “You like that?” 

“Yes, sir,” Gilfoyle said. He moaned and threw his head back when Gavin pushed into him hard. 

Gavin smirked down at him and said, “I won. I always win.” 

“Uh-huh,” Gilfoyle said breathily. Against his better judgment, he thought the fact that Gavin tended to sound like a super villain when he was dirty talking was pretty hot. He had always had a crush on Lex Luthor when he was growing up. 

“I’ve crushed Pied Piper,” he said breathily as he kept fucking Gilfoyle.

“Mmhmm,” Gilfoyle said, his jaw tightening as he forced himself to not think about Gavin’s words too much. 

Gavin pushed deep into him as he came. As he threw the condom out, he said, “Don’t leave.” It came out more desperately urgent than he’d intended.

Gilfoyle smirked a little. “Don’t worry. I know how much you need to cuddle afterwards. Besides, I was serious about that room service. I’m getting filet mignon.” 

Gavin smiled at him affectionately. He placed an order and Gilfoyle was surprised to hear that Gavin still remembered all his favorite foods. 

He snuggled up to him while they waited.

“You know, while I was trying to look into who at Pied Piper could’ve spread secrets about me, I saw your real name,” Gavin told him.

“And do you remember it?” Gilfoyle asked. “Or are you going to give me a new name like you did Jared?” 

“I’m capable of learning someone’s name when they’re actually important,” Gavin said defensively. When Gilfoyle looked skeptical, he added, “I am. Bertram.” 

“Good job. I’m impressed,” Gilfoyle told him.

 

“Holy shit, dude,” Gilfoyle said as he scarfed down the food Gavin had ordered. 

Gavin smiled with amusement as he watched him. He had a small bite of the pineapple cup he’d ordered. “Haven’t had any nice food in a while?” he asked.

“Fuck you,” Gilfoyle murmured in between bites.

Gavin petted his hair. “Let me take you out to dinner again some time soon.” 

“This was a on time thing,” Gilfoyle said.

“Why? You left to focus on developing your own app, clearly it didn’t work out...” Gavin saw how angry Gilfoyle looked. It was different than the way Gilfoyle always looked angry, there was genuine betrayal in his eyes. Gavin wasn’t the apologizing type, but he did lift a chocolate-covered cherry to Gilfoyle’s mouth and said, “I’m just pointing out that you had the best in life when you were with me. Wouldn’t it be nice to have it again?”

“Being with you was a cool day job,” Gilfoyle said. “But, I still want to build something. That’ll never change. I’m never going to give up.” 

“You could work for Hooli and have unlimited resources to build whatever you want,” Gavin said.

At first, Gilfoyle thought that Gavin was fucking with him. When he realized it was genuine, he was even more offended. He shook his head. He stood up and got got dressed before stuffing Gavin’s cash in his pockets. 

He turned back to Gavin and said, “You are fundamentally incapable of listening to other people enough to understand and empathize with them.” 

Gavin was still trying to think of a comeback when Gilfoyle left the bedroom. He called after him, “Hey, I still got to have sex with you and crush your company!” 

“That’s cool for you,” Gilfoyle called back before leaving the suite and slamming the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin calls Gilfoyle after Peter's wake.

Gilfoyle wasn’t at all surprised when he got a phone call from Gavin’s number right after Peter Gregory’s wake. He answered it and didn’t wait for Gavin to say anything before telling him, “I’m on my way.”

He turned to the rest of the guys and, since he didn’t care that much about effectively lying to them, just said, “I gotta go do a thing.”

When Gilfoyle arrived at Gavin’s house, he spent a couple minutes catching up with his house keeper before he headed up to Gavin’s bedroom.

“Hey,” he said. He saw Gavin sitting on the bed, looking more deeply sad than he’d ever seen him. Part of him knew it wasn’t acceptable to kick a person while they’re down, but he was pissed about the lawsuit and he wasn’t exactly used to censoring himself. “That eulogy almost made it seem like you have feelings,” he said.

“I do have feelings,” Gavin snapped. He looked down sadly and said, “What I had with Peter was the most significant relationship of my life.” He looked up at Gilfoyle and said, “And I suppose what I had with you would be second.”

Gilfoyle could tell that Gavin was already feeling how pathetic that was, but he decided to really rub it in. “We didn’t have a relationship,” he said flatly.

Gavin’s jaw tightened and he said, “I know you wouldn’t know anything about polite society, Bertram, but it’s general practice to be delicate to someone who just got home from their friend’s wake.”

“I know about your lawsuit against Pied Piper,” Gilfoyle told him.

“Oh. That,” Gavin said. “That’s just business.”

“What a coincidence, so was our relationship,” Gilfoyle said. “Speaking of which, were you planning on offering me a reason to be here or...”

Gavin sighed and went over to his bedroom safe. He took out a couple of stacks of cash and tossed them in Gilfoyle’s direction.

  
“Double that,” Gilfoyle instructed. When he saw Gavin’s glare, he said, “It’s nothing personal. I’m just worried about my impending unemployment. See, my company is in the middle of this lawsuit...”

Gavin rolled his eyes and added two more stacks of cash. Gilfoyle stuffed them into his pockets. As Gilfoyle undressed, Gavin said, “You know, you’re awfully spoiled. I could call up an Abercrombie model any time.”

“And yet you called me,” Gilfoyle said. When he was naked, he crawled over to Gavin and softly said, “Don’t worry. I’ll make you feel better.” He started kissing him lovingly.

 

Afterwards, Gavin clung to Gilfoyle hard, even harder than usual.

Gilfoyle looked up at him. After a second, he said, “Hey, I’m sorry about your friend. For real.”

Gavin squeezed him and then started lightly playing with his hair. “I appreciate that.”

“I didn’t really know Peter, but he was...” Gilfoyle tried to think of any personal memories he had of Peter and realized all he could come up with was sitting through that Flo Rida performance. “He had really bad taste in music.”

Gavin nodded thoughtfully as that little detail took him back. “Yeah. He really did.”

Gilfoyle smiled at Gavin affectionately and said, “Hey, remember when you asked me about my favorite bands because you wanted to impress me with a private concert but you ended up spending a day on the phone with retired hardcore musicians who don’t care about money or know who you are?”

Gavin nodded. “Sorry I never did arrange a show for you.”

“Are you kidding? Watching you on the phone with those people was the best show I could ever ask for,” Gilfoyle said, grinning.

Gavin petted his hair. “We had some good times.”

“Yeah, I mean, being your escort was a wild ride of constant drinks and trips to Tahiti and having whatever I want. Of course it was good times,” Gilfoyle said.

“I just assumed... you know, since you walked away...”

“If you want to really make it, achieve your dreams, you can’t get sucked into a good day job,” Gilfoyle said. “That’s the only reason I had to walk away.”

Gavin nodded and kept playing with his hair. “I really like you, you know,” he told him.

“I think you’re just sad and think that maybe having someone you like a lot would make you feel better,” Gilfoyle said.

“Probably,” Gavin acknowledged.

“When was the last time you two were really together?” Gilfoyle asked.

“Emotionally... an unbelievably long time,” Gavin said. “Sexually... about six years ago. We were at the same charity event and decided to pop into the men’s room...”

Gilfoyle let out a low chuckle. “It’s ridiculous that you’ve managed to stay in the closet.”

“I suppose it is a little,” Gavin acknowledged.

“Or a lot. Do you know what a bad idea it was to choose someone with my expertise as your escort? I could’ve uploaded a video of us hooking up to Hooli’s servers easily,” he said.

“That is... a good point,” Gavin said.

“And I definitely thought about it, trust me,” Gilfoyle said.

“When?” Gavin asked with surprise.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Gilfoyle asked. “So many times.” He looked at Gavin’s confused face and shook his head. “You never did remember our fights.”

“What fights?” Gavin asked.

“How about Christmas 2013?” Gilfoyle suggested.

“When I surprised you with a private flight to your hometown? I stand by that being a very thoughtful gesture.”

Gilfoyle sighed. “If someone doesn’t want to spend Christmas with their parents, there’s a reason for it.”

“I just thought maybe if you gave your mom a chance and heard her out, you’d forgive her.” After a second of Gilfoyle’s penetrating stare, he sighed and said, “And in light of recent events, I see how I might’ve been projecting some issues of my own onto the situation.”

“See, if you’d said that I might’ve been more sympathetic,” Gilfoyle said. “Every time you did some big misguided gesture like that it was like you were trying to get me to fall in love with you but completely refusing to just actually talk to me.”

“In my defense, talking to you is terrifying,” Gavin said. “You have a tendency to find the exact thing I’m insecure about and touch on it, then brush it off like it’s nothing.”

“I do that with everyone. You’re not special,” Gilfoyle said flatly. When he saw the way Gavin was looking at him, he asked, “Oh, shit, did I do it just then? Whoops.” He propped his head up and said, “I’m shocked you actually said out loud that there are things you’re insecure about. You really are in a vulnerable place right now.”

Gavin nodded a little.

Gilfoyle kissed him and then said, “I didn’t mean it when I said you’re not special. Being with you is, uh, definitely a unique experience.”

Gavin perked up a little.

“I mean, I think you’re blindly ambitious to the point of super villainy, but that’s not something I’m entirely opposed to,” Gilfoyle said. “I would describe my feelings for you as... not nothing.”

“I would describe my feelings for you as not nothing too,” Gavin told him before kissing his forehead.


End file.
